


Picture Perfect

by ghostwit



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't worry, Fluff and Angst, Multi, lesbians are endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Focus on Vriska/Terezi.</p><p>It’s a heart-warming love story, perfect and idolized. It makes the pit of stomach stir, and coil in disgust. You live in regret and every night you silently grieve over the parts of yourself you’d lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is ghostwit.tumblr.com if you have any questions!

It’s a heart-warming love story, perfect and idolized. It makes the pit of stomach stir, and coil in disgust. You live in regret and every night you silently grieve over the parts of yourself you’d lost. He was a childhood friend, complete with the grin of nubby teeth and the hopeless crush- on you to be precise. He was nerdy, and quick to embarrassment and his self-defense. But he had an underlying confidence in his crush, his faith invested in clichés and bad movies. You were young, so that’s what you invested your faith in too. You would lay on your back at nights, the girl you’d spend your burning days with curled into you, thinking about how this would be how it had to be done. 

 

In senior year, you tell the lanky teen that you are going to ask him out. She sighs, and tears glitter in her strikingly blue eyes. She too knows, that you are his. This is how it’s supposed to play out, according to society. She kisses your knuckles, and her lips trace up your arm, your shoulder, your collarbone until they hit the edge of your lips, you stop her there. You smile at her with watery eyes, and cup her cheeks tenderly as you push your face away from hers. You stare into the blue, her eyes, her painted lips, the stains on your knuckles, savouring it. You can’t take it, you turn heel, rushing out of the empty corridor. Now, you wish more than anything you had pulled her closer, held her against you until you couldn’t bear to leave her. You wish she’s called you back. You find him, looking around nervously and standing with his locker open. You rub the blue from your skin before approaching. 

 

“God, maybe make me wait a little longer?”, he squeaks out. You chuckle half-heartedly and look into his gray eyes, just gray, like the rest of your miserable life will be. They used to swirl with mystery and fun, but the image of brilliant blue eyes full of emotion still haunt you. He asked what you wanted to tell him. You throw on a smile, and pull him into a full kiss. His teeth clack against yours and his hands are pressed awkwardly to his sides, but it’s okay for a first kiss. He beams at you when you pull away quickly, and asks you to be his girlfriend. You smile as wide as you can muster, and he takes your hand. 

 

When you arrive at his fairly nice house, you spend the time checking your phone for messages from the girl you’d left. Nothing. A strange feeling gathers itself in your chest for the very first time, though certainly not the last. You’re not sure if it’s regret, but you seriously consider it. He throws you a bottle of iced tea as the last bit of the tacky plastic case of your cell phone slips into your pocket, a phone charm dangling out. He turns on a console, and hands you a controller. You don’t know what game you’re even playing. 

 

You date for a good ten months, and he asks you to marry him. He’s been good to you, taking you out, helping you with your work, buying you things within reason. You can’t find a reason to say no, you’re crestfallen. You tell him you’ve only been dating for ten months, trying to find a way out. He reminds you that you’ve known each other all your lives, and you swallow the feeling in the hollow of your chest and accept. You trudge through law school, and by the time you’re 25, you’ve got a job working as a criminal lawyer, with your husband (you shudder) working as a secretary for some politician, an old friend’s relative. It’s okay, life that is. You’re kinda empty, but you’ve gotten used to that. Something still crawls in your stomach, threatening to climb up your throat. That something’s name is **_Vriska. _****__**


End file.
